Entre paredes
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Romione. "Si las paredes hablaran". Tal vez nos contarían sus historias. Sobre todo como pueden ser las Pascuas para ciertos habitantes. Este fic participa en el Reto #25: "Sorpresas de Pascua" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".


¡Hola! Es para mi un honor ponerme otra vez a escribir sobre este fandom. Como pondrán darse cuenta, esta historia fue creada para un reto. Mi idea original todavía era más de comedia, menos romance eran como "los archivos clasificados de Hogwarts", sin embargo me gano el sentimentalismo y pues quedo esto. Originalmente sería más angst y tal vez se enfocaría en las Reliquias de la muerte, pero el Romione es el Romione. No descarto en un futuro escribir una serie de pequeños drabbles o one-shot con esa idea. Tenia muchas cosas en el tintero y al parecer poco espacio.

La idea principal es que a pesar de ser un Castillo tan grande, Hogwarts a veces puede parecer pequeño cuando quieres a alguien. Si, muy cursi, lo lamento.

Una disculpa de antemano por los errores ortográficos o de redacción que esta historia pueda tener. Llevo un rato sin publicar nada y un poco estresada, pero espero retomar el buen camino aunque sea con historias cortas.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí presentados le pertenecen la única de mente de J.K. Si me pertenecieran pasaría las vacaciones o una larga temporada) en Hogwarts.

Recuerden que hacen a un escritor feliz dejando sus criticas y comentarios en las cajitas de abajo. Cada review es energía para mi les agrade y

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #25: "Sorpresas de Pascua" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._**

* * *

 ** _"Entre paredes"_**

Hay un viejo dicho que reza "si las paredes hablaran". Y me alegra que no sea así. Verán, resulto ser un castillo viejo, en lo alto de una montaña, así que probablemente la voz de mis paredes no sea lo que las múltiples generaciones de magos que han pasado por aquí deseen escuchar.

Lo siento, cada día pierdo más los modales, me presento. Soy el Colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería. Soy uno de los más grandes, imponentes y modestia aparte, quizá el mejor colegio mágico de toda Europa. O eso es lo que les he oído a los alumnos.

Aun recuerdo esa bella tarde cuando fue erigido en lo alto de la montaña y... ¿No quieren oír esa historia verdad? De seguro están esperando a que les diga alguno de mis más ocultos secretos. Pues bien, no hay mucho que ocultar, porque a pesar de esconder muchas cosas lo único que escondo bien son los huevos de Pascua. En mi opinión por mucho que se oculte siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a encontrar verdades y mentiras en mis paredes.

Y si, los distraje un poco, porque sé que quieren que les cuente una historia sobre heroísmo y vida. Pero les contaré una sencilla historia de amor.

Verán, a lo largo de mi historia (de la que soy parte y es muy aburrida) he sido anfitrión de innumerables festejos. Además, he recibido de parte de mis habitantes un sin número de reacciones. He sido pateado, alabado, abrazado (si, la Señorita Lovegood tiene manías raras) y muchas cosas.

Y es gracias a esas reacciones que he tenido la oportunidad de ver florecer el amor antes de que las parejas lo sepan, en momentos no muy románticos. Y me han tocado momentos que no son buenos de descubrir. Si les contará de lo que hacen los profesores cuando cierran sus puertas, creo que sería muy escandaloso.

Pero hablare de uno de mis habitantes favoritos, Hermione Granger, a pesar de que fue en algo culpable (eso oí después) de que tuvieran que levantar mis piedras una por una. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿A qué mago se le ocurrió que era buena idea derribar un Castillo? ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de ser tan magnificente? En fin…

Una de esas tantas festividades normales, Pascua si no me falla sentí (sí, soy Castillo pero también siento, soy mágico no suena descabellado) a uno de mis habitantes molestos. No me pareció raro que se tratará de la señorita Granger, hubo una época que se la vivía molesta y dolida. Y esas Pascuas de su sexto año en Hogwarts fue una de ellas.

—¡Ronald! — Vi como corría detrás de un chico pelirrojo, después de la clase de la tarde.

—¿Si?— La cara de inocencia del chico me hacía sospechar que sabía por qué estaba molesta la chica.

—¿Me puedes decir porque…?— De inmediato se sonrojo y miró a todas partes. Como siempre Potter no tenía ni idea. Y no me malentiendan, pero para ser quien derroto al más poderoso mago tenebroso, no podía darse cuenta de la química que existía entre sus amigos.

Oh, si. Yo supe, desde el primer momento en el que los vi caminado en sus rondas de perfectos que no eran amigos. Se gritaban, se insultaban pero siempre estaban pegados uno al otro. El chico era (en mi opinión) el peor partido, pero Granger siempre sabía sacar lo mejor de él. Ojala y lo aprecie. En fin, continuo.

—¿Pasa algo Hermione?— Potter estaba preocupado por su amiga, y más por la reacción. Vio como se sonrojaba y sus pensamientos iban rápido.

—Si, resulta que… Ron… copio mi ensayo de Pociones. Olvídalo Ron, solo por esta ocasión. ¿Nos vamos? —El pelirrojo se quedo un poco confundido y el de las gafas solo suspiró.

—¿Me vas a perdonar tan fácil? — Había una burla implícita en el comentario.

—Solo porque no quiero que peleemos…—Y le regalo una sonrisa ladeada— Ya sabes, ahora que no nos vamos a alejar.— Y sin decir más y con una sonrisa se fueron al Gran Comedor a cenar.

¿Qué paso? Verán, Esa mañana Ronald había visto como una lechuza entregaba a Hermione un paquete con chocolate de Pascua, mismo que para la primera hora había sustraído del bolso de la chica y en un momento entre almuerzo y cena había ingerido, aprovechando que la chica no estaba. Obvio, cuando se dio cuenta la chica quiso reclamar, pero cambio de idea al ver una nota (en la más horrible de las letras que he visto) que decía:

"Una disculpa por haberme comido tu chocolate. Prometo recompensarte… algún día. Y espero que no nos separemos jamás. Tu presencia es mi huevo de Pascua, porque es difícil encontrarte pero eres divertida"

Y así es como pasan las festividades entre mis paredes: con alegría y a veces en secreto. Después me enteré que cada Pascua, en la casa Weasley-Granger siempre hay huevos de Pascua para los invitados que cambian a tarjetas.

 ** _"Fin"_**


End file.
